Agendas
"Agendas" is the 22nd episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the 22nd of the overall series.Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13553". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. It is scheduled to air on March 24, 2012. Logline Superboy returns to Project Cadmus, where he learns the top-secret genetics lab may have created another Super-clone...Harvey, James (2012-03-01). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" March 2012 Episode Schedule. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-01. Synopsis Title An agenda is a "list of the matters to be discussed at a meeting". The Justice League convenes to discuss the recruitment of a new member. Lex Luthor also arranges a meeting with Superboy to discuss his origins. Also, in the comics, the organization responsible for creating Match is called "The Agenda", and Amanda Spence is one of its members. Cast and characters |- | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2"| Zatanna Zatara |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| M'gann M'orzz |- | rowspan="4"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | Match | |- | colspan="2"| Superman |- | colspan="2"| Zatara |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Wally West |- | Dee Bradley Baker | colspan="2"| Wolf |- | Jeff Bennett | colspan="2"| Red Tornado |- | George Eads | colspan="2"| Flash |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Guardian |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | rowspan="2"| Phil LaMarr | colspan="2"| Dubbilex |- | colspan="2"| Aquaman |- | Chad Lowe | colspan="2"| Captain Marvel |- | rowspan="2"| Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2"| Black Canary |- | colspan="2"| Amanda Spence |- | Maggie Q | Wonder Woman | |- | rowspan="3"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2"| Nabu |- | colspan="2"| John Stewart |- | Mark Rolston | colspan="2"| Lex Luthor |- | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2"| Green Arrow |- ! colspan="3"| Uncredited |- | colspan="2" | Hal Jordan | |- | colspan="2" | Hawkman | |- | colspan="2" | Hawkwoman | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | The Atom (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad (hologram) |- | colspan="2" | Benny | |- | colspan="3" | Blue Devil (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="2" | Eric | |- | colspan="3" | G-Dwarves |- | colspan="3" | G-Elves |- | colspan="3" | G-Gnomes |- | colspan="3" | G-Sprites |- | colspan="3" | G-Sprites |- | colspan="3" | G-Trolls |- | colspan="3" | Guy Gardner (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Icon (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Mercy |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Red Arrow (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Robin (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Rocket (hologram) |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- Continuity * Conner mentions the last time he helped in the kitchen, which ended with most ingredients on him, in "Downtime". * At Cadmus, Guardian and Superboy refer to the events of "Independence Day" and "Fireworks". * Doctor Fate mentions Kid Flash and Aqualad put on the Helmet of Fate; this happened in "Denial" and "Revelation", respectively. Trivia * Main title clips: ** Superboy angry ** The Justice League deliberating ** Superboy and Wolf inside Cadmus ** Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman ** The Guardian, Dubbilex and Amanda Spence in the Guardian's office ** Superboy inside a pod * This episode aired in Brazil on March 13.Guia de episódios - 1ª Temporada. Blogspot.pt. Retrieved 2012-03-17 * Match burns the backwards S in his chest; this is a reference to Superboy-Prime. The mirrored S is also common among Bizarro versions of Superman. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Where were Artemis and Robin? * What is the result of the Justice League's membership vote? * What does "Red Sun" mean and do? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes directed by Michael Chang Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps